


Paint My Love

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Friendship Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Painter Sehun, Romance, Yeri is Jongin's sister, side ChanSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: Sehun never did soften up to love. He's just done with it that's why he gave all his attention to painting. If someone tries to woo him, he makes sure it won't be a walk in the park for them.Then he met Kim Jongin. The guy was sinfully gorgeous. He just loved this slightly arrogant, slightly selfish, overly handsome and totally great guy. But Sehun suddenly sees red when he heard Jongin insult one of his greatest painting masterpiece.How dare the man! Jongin doesn't know anything about art so he doesn't have a right to insult his works. So when he met Jongin's younger sister, Yeri—she's one of his fans—and asked him to seduce her workaholic brother, Sehun did exactly what he was not supposed to do.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on aff: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1323334/paint-my-love-comedy-romance-exo-kai-sehun-sekai-kaihun

Sehun read the title of the book that he is holding. _Idiot’s Guide To A Romantic Date._ Then he gave his friend Baekhyun a bored look as he put the book on the shelf.  “I said I will buy an interesting book. I don’t need a book to tell me that I’m an idiot at dating.”

“Why? I think that book is pretty interesting.” Baekhyun said. “Here.” The smaller guy handed him some paperback novels. “This one is by Stephanie Perkins. She writes great books.”

Sehun returned the paperback novel to the bookcase. “Baekhyun hyung, if you don’t have something useful to do, just disturb other people.” Sehun looked around the store and pointed at someone. “There’s a handsome nerd that way. Give him a makeover so that you can finally do something useful.”

Baekhyun looked at the man. “He doesn’t need my help. He should just comb his hair and he will be handsome in no time.” Baekhyun looked at him. “But you—”

“I’m handsome.” Sehun cut Baekhyun’s words.

“I know.” Baekhyun agreed. “But were you able to have a boyfriend for once?”

“Yeah, back in high school.” Sehun immediately answered. He tried to look for some interesting books on the shelf. _Hmm… Witchcraft one-o-one._ “His name is Donghae and he is a wimp of the first order. So I don’t want to talk about him. He’s not worth my time and saliva.” Sehun’s eyes shone when a book caught his attention. “World’s Most Famous Crimi—” Baekhyun was able to grab the book from his hand before he can even finish reading its title.

“Come on, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun said to him. “Be serious about your love life for once.”

“Hyung, why are you even troubled with the fact that I am single?”

“Because you’re already 27! And together with Kyungsoo we made a promise on whoever gets a boyfriend first will chose the next one who will follow his footsteps. And Kyungsoo chose you. It’s pretty annoying. Why didn’t he choose me?  And among us three, it’s me who wants to have a boyfriend yet I’m going to be the last who will have one.”

“Is that why are you pushing me to have a boyfriend so that you can have one too?” Sehun playfully pinched Baekhyun’s cute button nose. “You know, hyung, if I didn’t know you finished with honors in college and now a fashion editor of a magazine, I will think that you are stupid.”

Baekhyun slapped his arm with a book on his hands. “Oh Sehun, if you’re not my friend, I will send you to jail right now.”

“Hey! What are you doing, hyung? You don’t know who you are slapping with that thick book. I am the greatest abstract painter here in South Korea so you should respect me!”

He and Baekhyun continued bantering.

The three of them are friends. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and him. They met because they live in the same neighborhood in Yeouido. They all became friends in an instant because maybe they all think the same.

“Excuse me.” A cute teenager peeked behind a bookshelf. “I’m so sorry to disturb you but I overheard your conversation earlier.”

“You know, kid—”

Baekhyun covered Sehun’s mouth with his own hand. “Are we being noisy?” Baekhyun asked the girl. “I’m sorry. My friend here is so loud.”

Sehun removed Baekhyun’s hand that is covering his mouth. “What the heck? Your hand is salty. Wash your hands before leaving your house, hyung.”

“See? He’s so noisy. Again, I apologize. I promise, Sehunnie won’t make any noise again.”

The girl smiled at him. “Is it true that you are Oh Sehun? The abstract painter?”

Sehun nodded smugly.

Baekhyun elbowed him. “Answer her properly.”

Sehun looked at the girl. “Yeah, I am. Why?” and smiled.

The girl’s face brightened. He and Baekhyun winced when she jumped and shrieked. “I am your number one fan, Sehun-ssi! I just love your works! Every exhibit of you that I have visited, I made sure to buy at least one of your paintings. Back when I first saw your work in my Mom’s collections. So now, I have my own collection of your paintings!” She hugged him. “I wanted to meet you so bad so that I can finally have your autograph and a picture with you!” The girl stepped back and rummaged inside her bag.

He and Baekhyun looked at each other. They’re like “ _This kid is weird. Like us.”_

“Uh, can you please take a picture of me and my idol?” She said to Baekhyun and handed her phone.

“I’m not—”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun. “Hyung, you’re always saying that I should be nice everytime so that I can have a positive vibes with everything and everyone.” He whispered.

Baekhyun huffed and gets the phone from the girl.

“Please take our picture well. If we both turned out ugly in the picture, I will sue you.” The girl joked.

Sehun guffawed when he saw Baekhyun’s frown. No one tried to provoke Byun Baekhyun until now. Among the three of them, Baekhyun has the tendency to be snooty since he was born in a rich family.

“‘Kim Yerim’, or simply ‘Yeri’” The girl introduced herself. Yeri hugged him again. “I really love you, Sehun!”

Sehun just beamed.

“You’re so handsome and you look young! You’re a really great painter. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“Twenty-something.” He hated revealing his age. Like every other people who interrogate him, he knows what the next question will be. If he’s still single. And if he answered ‘no’, he’s sure that they will all be surprised and pity him.

“Oh! I’m eighteen.” Yeri giggled. “Single?”

“And available.” Baekhyun piped.

“Wow! We’re the same! We have so much in common. I mean, based on your paintings, I knew you were still a bit young. Your combination of colors is very upbeat that;s why it’s full of life. People will instantly feel that once they saw your paintings. My stress is relieved when I’m looking at your paintings.”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun. His hyung seemed to find Yeri’s words too corny. Well, he and Kyungsoo never understood his works in the first place. He looked at Yeri. “So my paintings work as a stress-reliever too, huh? Maybe I should charge you an extra payment?”

Yeri laughed. “It’s okay with me. It’s worth it, anyway. And besides, I’m rich… ah, no! My older brother is rich. But I can always ask him for money to give you extra payment.”

“I’m just kidding. You know, I really like you. I think our personalities match.” Sehun gave her a sardonic grin to let Yeri know that he doesn’t mean it. Well, it’s not bad if she really took his words seriously.

Yeri stared at his autograph on her notebook. “You’re really funny in personal.”

“Nah. Sehun is just crazy.” Baekhyun piped.

Sehun sarcastically laughed and slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun is ready to slap him back so to avoid it, he looked at Yeri. “We have to go, Yeri.”

“You’re going? You can ride my car. Where are you going? I can tell my driver to drop you off.”

“We’re going in Yeouido.” They stepped out of the bookstore yet Yeri still keeps on talking nonstop. Are the kids always like these nowadays? “But Baekhyun hyung and I are going to shop here in Mecenatpolis. It’s my vacation since I just finished a painting while Baekhyun hyung here is looking for guys.”

“Excuse me, I’m just accompanying you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.

“You two are so funny.” Yeri said. “You’ve been friends for a long time, am I right?”

“No.” He and Baekhyun answered at the same time. “We just met at the bookstore a few minutes ago.”

Yeri laughed when her phone rang. She answered the call. “Hello, oppa. I’m just here at the mall, hanging around. Oppa, you’re so corny. Whatever. Don’t call me.” Yeri pressed the _end call_ button and looked at them, smiling. “That’s my brother. He’s just checking up on me. I’m sorry. He’s a bit paranoid when it comes to me. He feels that someone will kidnap me anytime.”

“Kidnap?” Sehun asked. “You don’t look like a royalty or something.”

Yeri giggled. “No, but my oppa is rich. Like super rich. He can pay off Korea’s debts from the World Bank. It’s just that he’s shy to do so.”

“That’s nice.” Sehun smiled. “He’s not pretty arrogant, is he?”

“Not too much. But you can forgive him once you see him.”

“Is your oppa handsome?” Baekhyun asked. His friend became alive once he heard the word ‘handsome’.

“Of course. Since I am pretty, my Jongin oppa should be handsome as well.”

“Wow!” Baekhyun slung his arm at Yeri’s shoulder. “Let’s talk about your brother.”

Sehun just smiled while walking behind Yeri and Baekhyun. These two finally became friends.

 

* * *

 

There’s a plenty of people who are in Sehun’s one-man exhibit here in Mecenatpolis Mall. There’s no one noticing him because since the beginning, he’s not introducing himself every time he does an exhibit. He chose not to introduce himself so that he can listen to the comments on his artworks without the people being biased.

It’s better that his identity is hidden. Because if they actually know him, they will not say anything bad about his artworks. Not that he wanted them to say his works were ugly. He just want to hear genuine comments about his works. And the only person who knows his identity as a painter is his agent who lets him roam around. Because his agent knows his “do’s” and “don’ts” as an artist.

His friend Baekhyun went out to find some fashion magazines and self-help books. Their new friend Yeri has to go because she has to meet her brother. That’s why he’s alone at the moment. But it’s good to be alone sometimes.

Sehun’s happy with the comments that he can see and hear from the people in his exhibit. Almost all of his paintings has red tags. It means that his paintings have buyers. He wasn’t really much into profit. He’s okay with a simple life. Thank God that there are people who think like him and they actually buy his paintings despite it being not in the norm.

He was busy watching the people and admiring his own works when he noticed a familiar figure outside the glass-walled exhibit area. It was Yeri. She was talking to a tall man wearing a business suit and it seems like he was reprimanding her. The guy must be the older brother the teenager was talking about.

From Sehun’s location, he can see that the man has a good stance. He cannot comment about his looks because the man has his back on him. He looked elegant, could carry a suit well. Then the man faced him. And Sehun almost bit his lip. Oh, dear God! The guy was sinfully gorgeous! He’s not like Baekhyun who worships every handsome man that he sees. When Sehun gave a compliment to someone, he must really be something. And this guy is something.

“Kim Jongin, huh?” Sehun muttered while still looking at the guy. He took his phone out of his bag and went near the two to take some pictures of the guy. He accidentally heard their conversation.

“You’re always outside. Why can’t you stay at home? What if something happened to you?”

“Oppa, you’re overreacting again.”

“Kim Yerim, Mom and Dad told me to take care of you so it’s my responsibility to do so. Now, if you’re not going to follow me, look for someone else to take care of you.”

“You look after me so much, oppa. I’m not going anywhere. I’m always telling you where I’ll be going when I leave the house. But you’re too strict. Do you want me to be an old maid?”

“If that’s the only way I can make sure that nothing bad will happen to you, then yes.”

“I’m really going to run away this time!” Yeri said, clearly annoyed at her brother. She walked towards the exhibit hall.

“Kim Yerim!”

“I’m just kidding, oppa. My gosh! Just marry someone already so that I can finally be at peace.”

“And where are you going?”

“I’m going to buy my favorite painter’s painting.”

“You already have lots of them. What are you going to do with those paintings when you can’t understand them, anyway?”

Sehun sees red with what he has heard. He willed himself not to throw his phone to that guy. Instead, he just placed his phone back in his bag. _You may be handsome. But if you’re just going to insult my works, then you are the ugliest man in this earth!_ Sehun was heading to the exhibit hall when he heard Yeri’s lively voice.

“Sehun-ssi!”

He looked at her. He just frowned at her brother who was walking behind her. The guy was really handsome. With his liquid brown eyes, distinct nose, sharp jawline, and sexy shapely lips, there was no doubt he was a total knockout. Too bad Sehun wanted to knock him out for treating his paintings so rudely.

“Sehun-ssi, you’re here too!”

“Sshh, keep quiet, Yeri. I don’t want people to know that I am Oh Sehun.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” Yeri hooked her arm on Sehun’s then pulled him towards her brother. “Oppa, this is my most favorite and the most handsome painter in this earth, Sehun. Sehun-ssi, this is my older brother, Kim Jongin.”

“Hello.” Sehun blandly said to the man.

“Hi.” The man answered half-heartedly.

While Yeri began to chitchat by herself, Sehun looked at the tall, elegant man in front of him. Jongin was just looking at him too. _You think I will kneel in front of you and worship you just because you’re handsome? No way! You should be the one worshipping me because beside the fact that I am handsome, I am also sexy and talented as well!_

“Yeri?” Her brother said later. “I have to go back to my office.”

“Okay, oppa. I’m just here. I’ll just call you if I’m going to other place. But I think I’ll just stay here at the exhibit.”

“Just make sure you call me, okay? If I learn that you wandered off again, I will make sure to tie you to a post.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And don’t buy any of those paintings.” Jongin looked at Sehun. “There’s too much of that in our house. I don’t know what you will do to the paintings that you are planning to buy today.”

“Why don’t you taste it?” Sehun said sarcastically. “Maybe my paintings will have nutritional benefits in your body.”

“I don’t like paintings.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Because you don’t know how to appreciate beautiful masterpieces.”

“`To each his own.” Jongin looked at his sister. “I’ll be monitoring you, Kim Yerim.” After saying that, he walked towards the escalator.

_I hope you trip or fall down the escalator,_ Sehun thought to himself while looking at Jongin walking away.

“I’m so sorry about my Jongin oppa, Sehun oppa. Can I call you Sehun oppa?” Yeri asked him.

“Why not? I’m older than you, anyway.”

“Thanks! You’re really nice!” Yeri pointed at the direction where her brother walked away. “I’m really sorry about my oppa. Maybe he’s just tired that’s why he acted that way. I’m apologizing on behalf of him.”

“It’s okay.” Sehun said insincerely. He really hates people who judges someone even though he doesn’t know anything about them.

“Don’t worry, Sehun oppa, I will find a way to make Jongin oppa apologize to you.”

Sehun doubted it. With what he saw just now, Jongin might prefer to die than apologize with what he has said.

“Sehun oppa, what do you think of my brother?”

“He’s an arrogant jackass.”


	2. Chapter Two

Sehun started to warm up his body after playing a song on his phone connected to his portable speakers. His punching bag is in the middle of his living room, ready to receive his wrath. It is held by a steel bar with wheels and he can just pull it out whenever he wants to vent out his frustrations in life. He steadied himself in front of the punching bag and started kicking and punching with all his might.

He just went on with kicking and punching while his thoughts are going back to what Kim Jongin has said. He’s uneasy these past few days. He already did what he wants to do but there is still something that is bothering him that he cannot explain.

He’s frustrated and it was affecting his mood to paint last night. He thought that it will be gone when he slept but it did not. He’s thinking of Jongin’s handsome face that’s why he keeps on punching the poor bag.

“I have been painting since I learned how to pick up a brush and identify colors. And that guy with obviously no knowledge about art will just say that my paintings are nonsense?” Well, Jongin didn’t exactly say those words but the way he said them was enough to irk him. “No one has the right to insult my work!” His every word is equated with punch and kick. “Especially… him!”

Through gritted teeth, he rained punches and kicks on the poor punching bag. Just when he stopped to take a deep breath, the music stopped. When he looked at his speakers, he saw his Baekhyun hyung standing while pointing at the open door. He saw Kim Jongin holding a bunch of flowers.

Sehun looked at Baekhyun.

“I saw him standing in front of your door.” Baekhyun said. “I can hear your music from outside so I went inside and asked him to come with me since I know you cannot hear the doorbell.” Baekhyun knows the passcode of his door. “So, I should leave you two now. Hey, Sehun. `Behave.” Baekhyun winked at him and left.

“What are you doing here?” He asked Jongin. Good thing he’s done venting out. If not, then Jongin will have a taste of his punches and kicks.

“Yeri’s doing a hunger strike.” Jongin said. “She said she’s not planning to stop until I ask you for an apology. So I’m here now.” Jongin took a few steps and gave him the flowers. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not a girl. And do you exactly know what you did wrong?” Sehun hugged the punching bag.

“Does it matter? What’s important is that I was able to apologize to you. I don’t want anything bad happen to my sister.”

Sehun took the towel that is placed on the couch and wiped his sweat. This guy was really an arrogant jerk! He cannot even remember the mortal sin that he did to him. “You are apologizing without even knowing what it is for? Are you crazy?”

“I just came here to apologize for the sake of my sister. If you won’t accept then I cannot do anything about it.”

“Okay, since you cannot remember what you did, I’ll tell you. You insulted my paintings that I worked so hard in doing. I spent time and effort on those paintings. It’s okay for you to do so if you’re an art critic. I can accept that. I’m not narrow-minded. But since you’re neither an art critic nor an art enthusiast, you don’t have any right to judge my works.” Sehun went to Jongin and took the flowers. “I already said what I wanted to say. You can leave now.”

“I’m sorry.” Jongin said. “I will just leave if you’ll go with me. My sister said that she wants to hear it from you that you forgive me.”

Sehun detected sincerity in Jongin’s voice. But it wasn’t enough. “I cannot go with you. I still have a lot of things to do to make my work ‘aesthetically pleasing’”

Jongin doesn’t budge from where he is standing.

Well, he won’t be fazed either. Sehun threw the flowers on the couch and played his music again. But he turned it off again when he noticed a blank canvass on his garden. His gaze shifted from the flowers to the canvass. Then he picked up the flowers and went outside. Dipping the flowers into the array of paints, he smashed the bouquet on the canvass, creating a splash of colors. He repeated the steps, this time using a different color. After a few minutes, he looked at the canvass that is now full with different colors.

“Satisfied?” Jongin asked him.

Sehun just looked at him. Jongin was just watching him while standing at the sliding door of his garden. He didn’t disturbed him even if they still have unfinished business. Jongin respected his privacy and Sehun appreciates that. He just nodded at him.

Jongin fished his phone inside the pocket of his slacks and talked to someone on the other line. “I’m here at his house, Yeri. I also apologized to him. I don’t know if he accepted it or not. But it doesn’t matter. We just agreed on me apologizing to him. You can check if you want.” Jongin wlaked towards him and gave him his phone. “My sister wants to talk to you.”

Sehun raised his hands covered in paint so Jongin was the one who held his phone on his ear. “Hello?”

“Sehun oppa! Is it true that my handsome brother apologized to you already?”

“Huh?” Sehun glanced at Jongin who is just quietly standing beside him. “Y-yes.”

“Did he ask you out for a date? He’s single and available too, so I know he’s up for grabs.”

For someone who is in the middle of a hunger strike, Yeri really seemed like okay. He looked at Jongin again. If ever he hears what his sister is saying, for sure he will fly into a rage. Sehun suddenly remembered what Yeri has said the other day before they said goodbyes to each other. She will find a way to make her brother apologize to him. And pretending to be in a hunger strike is the way that she’s able to come up with?

Sehun had to give credit to the hyperactive teenager for her resourcefulness. But damn! Yeri’s brother looked even better in broad daylight! His brown hair was highlighted under the light of the afternoon sun. His liquid brown eyes were more enticing and seemed to sparkle with all the light around them.

“Obviously I was just pretending to be on a hunger strike so that my brother will have no choice but to talk to you.” Yeri said. “Now he’s with you, don’t accept his apology so that he will follow you around. While I will pretend to be dying so that Jongin oppa will grant my ‘death’ wish.”

“Yeri—”

“Sehun oppa, I know this sounds really dumb. I just want my Jongin oppa to have a decent partner in life. Besides if you actually know him better, you will agree with me that my oppa is a good man.”

“Really?”

“So, do you agree to date my brother?”

Before Sehun can answer, Jongin talked to his sister.

“Hurry up, Yeri. I still have a meeting to attend to.” Jongin placed his phone on Sehun’s ear again.

“Hello, Yeri? I’ll think about it.” Sehun said. He just nodded at Jongin to let him know that he is done talking with his sister. He was surprised because when he removed the phone from his ear, Jongin wiped his thumb on his cheek.

“You have paint smudges on your face.” Jongin said. “I suggest you wash them right away. Your skin might get irritated.”

It’s natural for him to be surprised when Jongin showed him concern. Based on their first meeting, he can’t imagine that he will suddenly act nice to him. He thought Jongin cannot show kindness. Well, Sehun now knows that he can. Sehun softened up to Jongin. He just liked the feeling when Jongin touched his cheek with his gentle hand.

“Okay, I’ll go to Yeri. But I’ll do it next time since I have a lot of things to do today.” Jongin just looked at him doubting if he’s telling the truth. “Don’t worry about your sister. She will eat soon.”

Jongin gently nodded and looked at him then walked towards the door. But before he leaves, he turned around looked at his work. Jongin said nothing. Then he left for real this time.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun called him. He went inside in a hurry. If he’s not mistaken, he watched them from his own backyard from his house. “Wow! He’s so handsome. Why didn’t you tell me that you know a very handsome man? You don’t want me to see that God’s gift to mankind. How dare you! You’re not my friend anymore.” But Baekhyun didn’t leave him and still pestering him. “So, where did you meet that person? Wow, Hunnie. You really hit the jackpot with that one! When he courts you—”

“He’s not courting me.” Sehun took the brush and palette and started to give his recent “flower” art some finishing touches. “He’s just apologizing.”

“But he gave you some flowers…” Baekhyun shrieked when he saw the outcome of the flowers Jongin gave him. “Oh my gosh, Sehun. You never really care what your admirers are giving you.”

“He’s not my admirer.”

“Even if that’s the case, it was still a gift from someone. It hurts his ego when he sees that you ruined his gift that he spent his effort in bringing to you.”

Sehun thought about Jongin’s reaction when he smashed the flowers on his canvass. “Jongin doesn’t seem to mind. It seems like it’s okay for him to use his gift in whatever way I want.”

“Jongin? That handsome creature is Kim Jongin? Yeri’s brother?”

Sehun nodded.

“Oh Sehun! You let go of that yummy guy and you’re really out of your mind!” Then Baekhyun left him.

He just shrugged and continued his work. In just a few minutes, he looked at his work. For the first time, he was able to finish a painting without repeating it. “That Jongin is really a good inspiration.” He smiled as he put on the perfect title for this particular painting.

 

* * *

 

“What’s this?” Sehun turned the envelope that Kyungsoo gave to him.

“Wedding invitation.” He answered.

“Who’s getting married?”

“Me.” Kyungsoo said and glared at him. “Why? You’re opposed to it?”

“I’m just asking.” Sehun opened the envelope and reads the invitation. “Wow, you’re right. Chanyeol hyung went with your craziness.”

“That’s my charm.”

Sehun playfully smacked Kyungsoo’s head with the invitation.

They laughed together.

“Congratulations, hyung! You’re getting married! Yuck!”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo gently smiled when he looked around Viva Polo, one of the restaurants that his fiancé Chanyeol owns. The residents in their neighborhood love to go there when they just want to relax and do nothing.

“I really can’t believe it, Sehun. It seems like yesterday when I’m doing everything for Chanyeol to notice me while he has his eyes on you. Now, Chanyeol’s going to be my husband soon.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sehun used the corner of the invitation card to remove the paint that is stucked under his nails. “Good thing that your charm is more effective than mine. If not, then you’re still single until now.”

According to his Kyungsoo hyung, Chanyeol has his eyes on him. But he didn’t believe it since Chanyeol never showed interest in him. In fact, he’s always asking for Kyungsoo whenever they see each other.

Baekhyun arrived. He sat down on a vacant chair in front of him. “Oh, you got Kyungsoo’s wedding invitation  too. This is really happening, huh?” Baekhyun said to Kyungsoo.

“When I let go of Chanyeol, I might have a hard time looking for someone who will love me so much.”

“Yes,” Sehun agreed. “These days it’s really hard to look for someone who will love a crazy man like you. So you really shouldn’t let go of Chanyeol hyung.”

“Yeah, so you two better look for someone who is nice and handsome.”

“I’m going to be the next one, Soo!” Baekhyun said. “I’ll make sure of it!”

“Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo nonchalantly said. “How about you, Sehun? When will you stop picking your fingernails with my wedding invitation and properly date someone this time?”

“Sehun here has someone handsome as a prospective suitor.” Baekhyun said. “But do you know what he did? He used the flowers that the poor guy gave to him as a paintbrush.”

Sehun wants to disappear when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo started to lecture him. He really doesn’t want to join these two talking about love. He tried to be in love for once but he gains nothing from it. That’s why he likes painting more. With every piece of his paintings, he’s able to gain something from it. He was earning more than enough. If he has a boyfriend, he won’t just lose his job; he will also have a hard time while being in a relationship.

“Sehun?”

Sehun looked up from where he is picking his nails. And Jongin’s handsome face greeted him. Handsome, but obviously irritated.

“I waited for you the whole day today.” Jongin said in a serious voice. “Why didn’t you go to our house?”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at him, teasing. He cannot do anything because he cannot look away from Jongin’s handsome face. Sehun finished his iced coffee first to clear his mind then he faced Jongin and pulled him outside Viva Polo. They cannot talk properly if his crazy neighbors and his equally crazy friends are listening.

“My sister’s waiting for you today. I gave you our address and I even volunteered to fetch you and bring you back to your home. It was just a simple request yet you can’t even do it.”

Sehun can’t relate with Jongin pitying his sister because he knows that Yeri is just pretending. “I have a job. It’s more important.” Sehun reasoned.

“My sister’s dying!”

He looked at Jongin and burst out laughing. Sehun is amazed with Yeri. She can definitely act better than him. Sehun gradually ceases his laugh when he saw Jongin’s serious face. He cleared his throat. “Hey, dude. Chill. You will easily get old.” He tried to make the situation lighter.

“My sister’s condition is not something you can laugh about.”

Sehun lets out a not-so-manly shriek when Jongin suddenly carried him towards his parked car at the sidewalk. He was surprised because he’s taller than Jongin and as muscular as him yet he still managed to carry him like a rag doll. He was about to ask for help from his neighbors inside Viva Polo when he saw them celebrating to what is happening to him.


	3. Chapter Three

Jongin placed Sehun on the passenger seat of his car. When Jongin was seated on the driver’s seat, Sehun heard a click which indicates that the automatic lock of his car has been set. “Let me go!” Sehun shouted. “I will count until three, if you don’t let me go, I will call the police!”

“Do it.”

“Three!”

Jongin started the engine and sped away. Sehun wants to scream and wreak havoc. But if he does that, Jongin might lose his concentration in driving and they might get into accident. He doesn’t want to die yet so he just sat quietly while thinking of his next battle plan against him. This was the first time someone didn’t do what he commanded. And that’s what is getting on his nerves.

“The moment I’m able to get away from you, I will make sure you will rot in jail! What I don’t like the most is forcing me to something that I don’t want to do.”

“What I also don’t like the most is using force.” Jongin said, clearly suppressing his anger. “It’s tiring. But you’re clearly getting on my nerves. You just have to talk to my sister once, you’re so finicky.”

Sehun gasped on what Jongin used to describe him. “I’m not!” He disagrees.

“Yes you are. It’s just a simple wish, you can’t even do it.”

“What if I tell you your sister does not have any illness?”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“You don’t need a doctor to tell you your sister is not sick.”

“I don’t need you to tell me your observations on my sister. You’re not a doctor.”

Sehun still has many things to say to Jongin, but because of so much irritation, he can’t find the right words to say to him. In the end, he just chose to turn away from Jongin. _Calm down, Sehun. Just remember that he is the one behind the wheel. If you nag him more, there’s a possibility that you will both say goodbye in this world._

And so he shut up. But it doesn’t mean that he won’t think of any plot against Jongin. He looked at the car stereo. He turns it on and turned the volume up. That’s his way of reducing his stress. But Jongin turned it off. Sehun turned to Jongin to glare at him but the man has his eyes on the road. He turned on the stereo again. Jongin turned it off for the second time.

“I can’t concentrate on my driving when my eardrums are about to burst.”

“I don’t care. I’m annoyed and I cannot hit you because you are driving. So this is my way of releasing my anger.” He was about to turn the stereo on again but Jongin caught his hand.

“I said I can’t concentrate on my driving. If you want to have an accident and say goodbye to this world, you can do that alone. Leave me out of it.”

“If that’s the case, then pull over and let me go.”

“Next time.”

“That’s my line.” Sehun tried to set his hand free but Jongin kept a tight grip on him. “What now!?”

“If you don’t stop with your antics, I will really kiss you this time.” Jongin turned his car towards the parking lot of the restaurant beside the road.

“Y-you’ll kiss me?” Sehun asked. What will he do if Jongin actually kiss him? Jongin seems strong just by looking at him. Sehun looked again at their intertwined hands and he can feel Jongin’s strong grip on him.

Sehun looked at his face while Jongin maneuvers the car. He still looked superbly handsome even in his worst mood. His lips were pinkish they looked so enticing. Well, he guess it won’t be too bad if Jongin would be his first kiss.

“Kiss you?” Jongin mockingly said. Then he let go of his hand. “Of course not.”

Sehun felt humiliated but he doesn’t show it. He really wants to kick Jongin, to be honest. Because he keeps on shutting him out. “What are we doing here? Is this your house?” Sehun read the restaurant’s name. “’Bong Dak Chicken.’ Wow, your house name is pretty cool. Very unique.”

Jongin just glared at him before exiting the car.

Sehun peered through his window. “Where are you going? You’re abducting me, right? Why are you leaving me here? Why did you even bring your car keys with you? I don’t have any money with me.”

“I have to pee.” Jongin answered. “Stay there. If you try to escape, I will make my private army look for you. You don’t want that to happen because they are the best in the military.”

“Yeah, right.” Sehun nonchalantly said.

Jongin placed his arm on his open window and motioned him to go near him. Sehun just sticks his tongue out. He wasn’t expecting Jongin’s reaction because his eyes shone and a smile is slowly forming on his lips. Then he laughed. While Sehun was looking at him, he feels like his problems are suddenly lifted.

Jongin’s cheeks reddened and his laughter seemed to calm and warm his cold heart. He’s not a funny person. Among the three of them, it was Baekhyun who knows how to deliver punch lines. He was amused when Jongin laughed at something that he’s unaware of doing or saying. Jongin even hit his head when he stood straight. He just held his head and went inside the restaurant while chuckling.

“Wow! He’s so handsome… like he cannot do anything bad in this world.” Sehun said while shaking his head. “Aaa—h! Why am I praising that guy? That was just a laugh!” _But he’s really handsome. He seemed different from the jerk person that I encountered earlier. Those eyes…that smile…_ Sehun lightly tapped his cheeks then decided to go out the car to stretch his limbs. He’s alone at the parking lot so he decided to join Jongin inside the restaurant. He asked the waiter for the direction of the restroom. But he decided to be naughty so he asked the man who is waiting near the door. “Is there someone inside?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“My husband went inside a few minutes ago. I just want to know if he’s inside.”

“Why?”

Sehun wants to roll his eyes. “Our children are waiting inside our car. They have been asking for their father that’s why I decided to follow him.”

“Is your husband the tall guy, tanned skin and wearing an expensive suit?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, he’s the one inside.”

Sehun smiled. He’s so proud of himself. _Hah! Am I a genius or what?_ He waited for Jongin to come out and the man was slightly surprised when he saw him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t want to wait for you inside the car. And besides, I’m hungry.” Sehun said and walked towards a table and sat down. The waiter gave him the menu and he ordered.

“Are you eating for 10 people?” Jongin asked and sat in front of him.

Sehun looked at him. “I’m hungry. If you want to eat as well then eat. Don’t disturb me. My temper is short when I’m hungry.”

“Are you sure you can finish all that?”

“Yes.” After a few minutes, his order arrived. “Pay for it.” He commanded.

“What?” Jongin asked, surprised.

“I don’t have money. It’s your fault, since you just pulled me to your car. So you have to suffer the consequences. Pay for this.”

“I just peed but I’m going bankrupt as well.” Jongin seems to be irritated at him. But he gets money in his wallet, anyway. “I hope you choke on your food.”

“That’s not on my dictionary.” After getting the food, Sehun went out of the restaurant.

“You’re really something, Oh Sehun.”

 

* * *

 

Sehun is amazed with how large Jongin’s house is. It has a western style with a slight touch of modern Europe. There are also plenty of flowering plants outside the house while the inside looks cool because of the large windows. It feels like it’s nice to have a nap everywhere. Even on the carpeted floor in the living room.

He tried to speak loudly. He pretended to call the maids. Three uniformed women came out from different parts of the house. “Cool!” Sehun laughed. “It’s echoing inside. And there are maids too? It’s like a magic, huh?”

“Stop fooling around, Sehun.” Jongin said. Then asked the maids to go back where they were earlier before Sehun called them. “Don’t mind this crazy person.”

Sehun frowned while following Jongin towards the second floor of the house. “How many of you lives here beside ghosts and other entities?”

“Two.”

“It’s just Yeri and you?” He asked, a bit surprised. “Where are your parents?”

“Abroad.”

Sehun clicked his tongue. “You rich people really likes to waste space. With the size of your house, the whole neighborhood can fit in here.”

“I know.” Jongin went back on his being arrogant and cold self. Maybe he was just dreaming when he saw Jongin laugh earlier.

Sehun looked at the paintings as they are passing through the hallway. “Wow, these are all my paintings.”

“That’s why I don’t want to go here at the second floor. My vision is spinning whenever I see the mix of colors in your painting.”

Sehun tapped Jongin’s shoulder with force. “Wait. Let’s talk for a while. What are your problems with my painting and you’re always insulting it? You know, if you have a problem with me, say it on my face instead of targeting my paintings.”

“Sorry.”

“I cannot accept your ‘sorry’” He’s really annoyed now. “Okay, tell me what did my paintings do to you. If you don’t like to see my paintings, why did you place it on your wall then?”

‘I’m sorry. That’s all I could say.” Jongin sighed.

“You’re the crazy one here.”

“If that’s what can make your anger go away, then yes, I’m crazy.” Jongin entered a room.

Sehun was supposed to be mad but he saw sadness on Jongin’s eyes. Sehun looked at his paintings. “You’re all pretty.” He said. “You’re all colorful so you’re just emitting positive vibes. What’s so sad about you?” There’s no trace of black or gray on his paintings. Obviously, Yeri loved life because of the bursts of colors on every painting. _I don’t get it. What’s there not to like?_

“Sehun!” Jongin called him. He just went out of the room. His handsome face was now devoid of any emotion. “Talk to my sister. If you can make her eat, I will be very grateful.”

Sehun is an artist so he can absorb any feelings of the person near him. _Wait, this guy and I are not even close so why would I be affected of his sadness?_ His coldness jumped out of the window quickly and nodded at Jongin. Damn it! Why was he this affected? And why was it he didn’t want to see Jongin this…sad? Sehun immediately went inside Yeri’s room. He doesn’t want to notice anything else about Jongin that makes his mind go haywire.

Yeri’s wide smile and enthusiastic face is what welcomed Sehun. Yeri signaled him to close the door. She lied down on her stomach and gets something under the bed. It was a box full of chocolates. Sehun just scratched his head.

“You and your brother are really weird.” Sehun shook his head.

“So, Sehun oppa. How’s my brother? Are you two together?” Yeri excitedly asks. She munched on the chocolate on her hand.

“Yeri, stop matchmaking me with your brother. We’re not compatible. If I’m weird, he’s weirder. We’re not going to be in good terms.” Sehun sat on a chair. “And besides, he’s really worried about you so stop acting you’re on a hunger strike. Even if I’m annoyed by your brother, I still pity him because you’re making him look stupid.”

“I’m doing this for you. I want him to have someone in his monotonous life. And I want you to be that ‘someone’”

“Why? Because I’m your favorite painter? Yeri, you cannot force someone to love. If your brother doesn’t want to love someone at the moment, he won’t do it.”

“Why are you here with him, then?”

“Because of you. You asked him to bring me here, right?”

“No!” Yeri immediately said. “I just asked him to apologize to you. That’s it.”

“The thing is, he wants a proof so he brought me here.”

“I didn’t say something like that.”

“Yeri—”

“I swear!” She chewed on her chocolate some more before raising her right hand. “I know how busy you are with your painting so why would I disturb you?”

“If that’s true, then… then why did he bring me here?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m surprised when my Jongin oppa said that you’re here.” Yeri gasped. “Oh my goodness! He likes you!”


	4. Chapter Four

“You’re crazy.” Sehun said. Yeri just laughed. While he is watching her laugh, he can’t help but remember Jongin’s laugh when they were at the restaurant earlier. he looked so happy then. So carefree. Just like Yeri. That’s why he was wondering why Jongin suddenly became distant. When they were going up the stairs, he saw his sadness. What was wrong with him?

_Sehun, you’re butting into somebody else’s business again._

Well, he couldn’t help it.

“Why, Sehun oppa? You don’t want my brother?” Yeri asked him. “What do you dislike about him?”

“Your brother is obnoxious. He’s annoying as well and kidnaps people like me.”

“But he’s nice.”

“Yes. To you.”

“But isn’t that a nice trait? His care for his sister means he is really a good person inside.”

Sehun shrugged. Yeri somehow has a point. Not every brother is willing to abduct someone that they don’t know personally because their sister asked for them. And not all brothers are willing to listen to their sister’s crazy antics. “Your brother and I cannot be together because instead of me being in charge, your brother just does whatever he wants. I am used to be in charge in a relationship, but your brother is just so hardheaded.”

“Yeah, my Jongin oppa is really like that. But I’m sure he will change once he falls in love.”

“He won’t fall in love. He sees everyone as nuisance.” Sehun pointed at the chocolate bar that Yeri is holding. “Including you. And why are you forcing him to marry if he doesn’t want to?”

“He’ll be turning thirty in a few months. If he won’t marry soon, I’m afraid he will have a hard time finding someone in the future.”

“Twenty-nine is not old. And I’m sure your brother won’t have a hard time finding someone.”

“But I just want him to marry.” Yeri stopped eating her chocolate. “He’s so invested in running the business that our parents left us.”

“Left? But your brother said that your parents are abroad?”

“Well, we like to think that Mom and Dad just went on a vacation. After all, they were in Paris for their wedding anniversary when they had a car accident. My brother was just sixteen then. Our father entrusts everything to him before he died. Since then, my brother took everything seriously. Our father’s most trusted associates taught my brother everything that he has to learn in managing our business. So yeah, Jongin oppa wasn’t really able to enjoy his life since then.”

 _So that’s the story of Jongin’s life_. “But he can always enjoy once in a while, right?”

“Yeah. But my brother is only going out once a month with different people.”

“Different people?”

“I’m afraid my brother won’t take relationships seriously if he goes out with different people. That’s why I want him to be in a stable relationship.”

“You have a point.” Sehun imagined a situation where Jongin goes out with different people—men and women alike, drinking, partying, and then… _that’s it._ Sehun suddenly feels irritated all of a sudden. _What’s that, Sehun?_ _You’re getting affected by this?_ Sehun tries to think straight. But he can’t forget the scene.

“Sehun oppa, you and my brother looks good together. He likes you, right?”

“That’s only your assessment.”

“I can feel he really likes you. If not, he won’t bring you to our house. Of all the people he was with, you’re the only person that he was able to bring in our home. And he’s the one who really insisted that you should go here, right?”

If what Yeri’s saying is really true, then he’s really special. _Jongin really likes me?_

Their conversation suddenly stops when the door opened. Yeri immediately hid her chocolates under her pillow and lied down. She even coughed forcefully and acted like she’s really weak. Sehun wants to scoff. If he has a sister like Yeri, he’s sure that she will regret fooling him like that. Sehun just continued eating chocolate while looking at Jongin who walks near the bed. He touched Yeri’s forehead.

“Are you feeling better now, Yeri?”

“A bit…” Yeri coughed. “Oppa, why is Sehun oppa here?”

“I just thought you might want to see him.”

“He’s so handsome, right, oppa?” Yeri smiled weakly and looked at him.

Sehun is munching on his chocolate when Jongin looked at him. And he though he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that handsome face again, up front.

“Just rest well, Yeri.” Jongin said. “So that you’ll feel better soon—”

“Wait, Yeri is asking you if I’m handsome. Answer her first.” Yeri secretly winked at him. Sehun just took another bite of his chocolate so that his attention will be elsewhere other than his beating heart.

Jongin walked towards him and took his chocolate. “I can’t believe you’re still eating.”

“Dessert.” He said.

Jongin placed the chocolate on the nightstand and looked at his sister. “Yeri, you like this chocolate, right? Here, Sehun bought it for you.”

“Thank you, Sehun oppa.”

“Huh?” Sehun has his palm up because he thought that Jongin will return his chocolate. “You’re welcome.”

“Oppa, can you please bring Sehun oppa back to his house? He might be doing something important before you took him here.”

“Of course. I asked our maid to cook your favorite food. She will just bring it here.” Jongin kissed his sister’s forehead. “Get well soon, Yeri.”

Yeri just smiled at him.

He and Jongin went out of the room. Yeri pretending to be sick is somehow a good thing. It showed how gentle Jongin could really be. And he can’t help but admire the older guy.

“It seems like Yeri is feeling well now.” Jongin said while they are descending the stairs. “I owe this one to you.”

Sehun just nodded and wiped the apple on his shirt that he snatched from Yeri’s room. Then he took a bite of it. That was the replacement of the chocolate that Jongin snagged from him. “You know,” Sehun said while still chewing. “When your sister dies, I know what her wish will be. You have to marry me.” He joked, chuckling.

“Why would I marry you? And will you quit saying my sister’s going to die? She’s not going to die.”

“Okay.” Sehun raised both of his hands. “Sorry, I was just joking.”

Jongin stopped and looked at him. Because he was the one who went down first, Jongin is looking up at him. Sehun hid the apple behind him and readied himself for another argument. Jongin just kept on looking at him. Sehun’s heart started to beat wildly again.

Sehun swallowed before talking. “I don’t have any plans on arguing with you, Jongin.”

Jongin gently shook his head. “No, I’m not going to argue with you.”

“So why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just thinking where you are putting everything that you eat.”

“In my stomach, where else?”

“I wish you could teach Yeri to eat that much. It’s okay for her to get fat than to die in starvation.”

“She’ll be fine.” Sehun took a bite of his apple. “Wait, what are you implying? That I’m fat? Hey!” Sehun coughed then he choked on his apple.

Jongin hurriedly walked behind him, wrapped his arms around his body and placed his fists below his diaphragm. “Hold on to the railing.” He commanded.

Sehun followed. After a short while, he felt Jongin squeezing his body. And out came a chunk of apple from his mouth. His breathing becomes normal again. He’s so relieved he felt his knees go weak as he leaned towards the railing and holds his throat. “You… saved me.”

He asked one of his maids to bring them water. After a while, she returned and Jongin gave the glass of water to him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Sehun nodded. Words are not enough to express how grateful he is to Jongin for saving his life. His admiration increased tenfold.  He took the apple from him. “Next time, eat slowly.” He said. “Or just eat few.”

For the first time, Sehun doesn’t retaliate. He just looked at the apple that Jongin is holding, then back to his handsome face. “Jongin.” He called.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”Jongin was a bit surprised with his tone, as well as with his thanks. Sehun was ready to defend himself from the weird look Jongin was giving him but how could he? The man just saved him. In the end, Jongin just nodded and quietly went down the stairs. Sehun just followed. Something changed. At least to him.

 

* * *

 

Sehun tapped his fingers on the plastic container he was holding on his lap. He was at the reception area of the building that Jongin owns. It’s almost an hour since he’s waiting for Jongin to have a free time so that he can give him the food that he cooked.

He has a cook that comes to his house every other day to prepare his food because he doesn’t really like to cook. So to be able to cook something delicious, he seeks help from his cook. And all of this is because he wants to thank Jongin for saving his life. And for something else. Whatever that “something else” is, he will just figure it out later.

Sehun looked at his wristwatch. He was never used to waiting for someone. Even with his friends, he doesn’t wait this long when they have agreed to meet. If they are not on time, he just leaves without even meeting them. But now, he gives an exception. After all, he owed Jongin his life. One hour is nothing, right?

An hour passed. Then another. And another. Sehun stood up and went to Jongin’s secretary. He had never worked in a corporate world so he didn’t know if a meeting should take up this much time. But in his world, this was called “abuse”. He waited too long. “Excuse me, where is the conference room?” He asked.

“There… Sir! You can’t go there! Their meeting is not yet done!”

Sehun just walked straight inside the conference room. He’ll just apologize if someone scolds him. If he waits for permission to enter, for sure it will take him another three hours. Or more. When he went inside, three pairs of eyes looked at him. Jongin is standing up and seems like he’s in the middle of explaining something. Sehun went to him and shoved the plastic container on his chest before Jongin can even say something.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun said. “This will only take a few minutes. I just want to give you the food that I cooked, but I have to wait for three hours? Don’t you know who I am? My time is important because I am Oh Sehun.”

“The abstract painter?” The oldest man inside the room asked.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I love your paintings.”

“Thank you. Anyway—”

“Sehun, I’m in the middle of a very important meeting.”

“Wait. There’s still something I want to say.” He looked at the three men. “Can you excuse us for a while?”

“It’s okay, son.” The old man said. “Can I have your autograph after this?”

“Sure.” Sehun faced Jongin who is still holding the container. “Anyway, that’s the only reason I came here. To thank you for saving my life yesterday. Thank you. Okay, bye.”

“You saved Sehun’s life, Mr. Kim? Very well.” The old man stood up and the two men with him. “My lawyers will prepare the necessary papers so that we can have our contract-signing as soon as possible.”

Surprise is evident on Jongin’s face but he nodded and shook his client’s hand.

“And thank you for saving my favorite painter’s life.” The old man placed a small piece of paper inside the pocket of Jongin’s suit.

Then there was only just the two of them. “Did I just close the deal for you?”

“I don’t want to admit it, but yes.”

Sehun grinned. “How much does that deal cost?”

“Twenty-one million. Dollars.”

“Wow, I just made you a millionaire.”

“I’m already a millionaire. I just became richer by twenty-one million.” Jongin sat on one of the swivel chairs and inspected the contents of the plastic container. “Is this delicious?”

“Won’t I get a commission?” Sehun joked then sat at the edge of the conference table. Sehun took a pen and read the contents of the paper on the table. “Wow. I really gave your company a huge amount of money.”

“Five hundred thousand. Is that enough?” Jongin smelled the food. “So what do you want to do with it?”

 _Half a million dollars? Holy cow!_ He was shocked. But he was more excited of how will Jongin react when he’s able to taste the food that he cooked.  “I still don’t know what to do with it yet. I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. Just call me if you’re able to think of something.” Jongin started eating.

Sehun waited for Jongin’s reaction. Sehun is just smiling while watching him eat. He’s happy because Jongin seems to be enthusiastic in eating his food. Jongin pays him no attention as he munches on his food.

“What?” Jongin asked after eating. He was able to finish everything inside the container.

“How was it? Is it delicious?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t able to taste it properly.”

“Huh? You finished everything yet you weren’t able to taste it properly? You’re too much.”

“It means next time, you should bring more food.”

Sehun smiled. He’s sure Jongin liked his cooking. He just wasn’t able to say it directly because they were still bickering at each other with every chance that they get. Maybe he doesn’t want to praise him that much. Jongin took the papers on the table and starts to read them. Sehun just took the container. The fact that Jongin finished everything is enough for him. Sehun is about to get out of the room when Jongin called him.

“Sehun?”

He looked at Jongin.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you too.” He gave him his sweetest smile before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter Five

Sehun is sitting on a small chair while watching the hopping frogs on a canvass placed on the grass in his garden. He made an improvised cage for that particular project. He let the frogs walk on the different paints and let them jump over the canvass. If he’s satisfied with the colors, he will wash the frogs’ feet to let them jump on different color.

“What’s that!?’ Baekhyun shrieked while peering through the low fence of his garden. Beside him is Kyungsoo. “That is so gross, Sehun!”

“This is art.”

“That is gross.”

Sehun is about to throw one frog to Baekhyun so the latter ran towards his house a few meters away from his. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, walked in.

“You’re craziness is showing again, Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo said. “You won’t even spare the poor frogs. Hey, can I name your new masterpiece? I’ll call it, ‘ _Sehun and the seven frogs’_ ”

“There are only five frogs.”

“Then make it ‘ _Sehun and the five frogs’._ `Easy.”

Instead of laughing at Kyungsoo’s lame joke, Sehun stood up and looked at his canvass. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t like it either.” Baekhyun said. Sehun wasn’t able to notice him. His Baekhyun hyung is wearing gloves, face mask, rain boots and raincoat. “Gross! You even hold that thing? Ew!”

“Baekhyun hyung, you look like an alien. “ Kyungsoo said. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Because I don’t want to get sick. Sehun, from now on, I won’t be buying your paintings anymore.”

“Since when did you buy my paintings?”

“Well, they’re a bit expensive.”

“Sehun, if you don’t want to paint, just return your pets on where you got them.” Kyungsoo said.

Sehun placed the frogs on a small cardboard box and went to Mrs. Choi next door. He just borrowed the frogs from the old lady’s small pond. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just watched him from his garden.

When he is done, they all went back inside his house to wash their hands. Then he took the bowl of dak galbi on his table. Because Jongin liked the dish so much, he cooked more this time.

“I wasn’t able to finish any painting these past few days.” Sehun complained. “I’m always enthusiastic and happy at the start but when I’m about to finish, I’ll just stop doing it. This is not okay.”

“This never happened to you before.” Kyungsoo said.

“I know. And I don’t know why my motivation suddenly loses in the middle of doing my work.” Sehun said while putting his dish on Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s plate. “But you can’t say that I don’t have the motivation because I can start my work, it’s just that I cannot finish it.”

“You know, Sehunnie…” Baekhyun said while removing his ‘costume’. “You just need sex.”

“Hyung, please. I’m not a sex-starved maniac like you.” Sehun joked.

“Why would you suggest that, hyung?” Kyungsoo quipped. “You know that our Sehunnie is still a virgin.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Go ahead. Make fun of me all you want. There will be a time when I can finally have a love life.”

“Not sex life?”

“It’s just the same!” He placed his elbows on the table and let the two tease him. What is his problem? Why can’t he finish a painting? Sehun glanced at the painting placed on the wall of his kitchen near the door. He smiled. It was the painting he did using Jongin’s bouquet of flowers when he came to his house to apologize. That’s the only painting in his house. He’s a painter but he doesn’t like to display his work inside his house. Except for this one. He can’t help but smile while looking at the painting because he remembers that day when he and Jongin faced each other.

“What will you do when I’m married?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I will look for someone to marry as well.” Baekhyun said. “Preferably someone rich and handsome. Like Sehun’s man.”

Sehun faced Baekhyun with a knotted forehead. “Who?”

“Does the name Kim Jongin ring a bell?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling. “Is he the one who abducted you last… when was it again? You weren’t able to tell us everything what happened that day, Sehunnie.”

“And we want details, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun seconded.

Sehun decided to not dwell too much on it. “There’s nothing to say. He was just a brother of one of my fans. She’s just setting us up together.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Kyungsoo asked. “Go for it!”

“I don’t want to.” Sehun immediately answered. “What will I do to a boyfriend? I’ve been without it for years now. I’m doing well, so far.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo acted like they will punch him so he avoided it before they can get him.

“How will you have a boyfriend? You’re always ordering them around. You’re like making them your slaves.” Baekhyun said.

“Hey, that’s not true!” He retorted.

“That’s true! You’re always bringing them to go shopping with you and making them carry loads of bags.”

“You’re overreacting.”

Kyungsoo placed his arms around him. “Sehun, just let the men court you properly. If they gave you flowers, accept it. If they gave you chocolates, eat it. And if they want to take you out on a date, don’t bring them to crowded places like Myeongdong, Dongdaemun, and Hongdae.”

“I’m doing that. I accept chocolates and flowers.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll smash it on your canvass. Like what you did to the flowers that Jongin gave you.”

“At least I was able to use it.” Sehun pointed at the painting in front of them. And he knew it was really great because his friends who didn’t understand a thing about art praised it.

“What’s it called?” Baekhyun asked.

“’Jongin’” he answered.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun teased him.

“You’re still not a lost cause, Sehunnie!” Baekhyun said.

He just chuckled. He doesn’t know why but whenever Jongin’s name is mentioned, he automatically smiles. And speaking of that guy… he misses him. “Just eat.” Sehun diverted the topic. “Jongin liked this dish.”

“You cooked this?” Baekhyun asked. “I never saw you set foot in your kitchen.”

“This is so unusual.” Kyungsoo said. “Our friend has really changed!”

The two keeps on teasing him while taking a bite of their food. But they quickly spat it out.

“What is this!? This is so spicy!” Baekhyun said.

“You’re overreacting. Jongin really liked this.” Sehun said and took a spoonful of dak galbi. It seems like his nose and ears let out a smoke the moment he tasted it. “Ack!” He rushed to the refrigerator to drink a glass of cold water. When nothing happened to ease the spiciness, he took a spoon and scooped a tablespoon of sugar and ate it.

“Sehun, don’t try cooking again, okay?” Baekhyun pleaded. “Whoever eats your food will be poisoned, swear.”

“And if you do try, please, just let someone taste your food first before serving it to other people. We’ll just go to Viva Polo. I’m hoping that the taste will leave my tongue if I eat a slice of cake.”

When the two left him, he just looked at the food. When Jongin ate it, why didn’t he saw any reaction from him? He even finished it. And he said that he should bring him more of his food. Was that guy just fooling him?

 

* * *

 

Sehun is busy with observing the street of Myeongdong while looking for something to buy for the orphanage that he will be visiting next week. It has been his routine to visit an orphanage for at least once a month. It is nearing autumn so he decided to buy some warm clothes for the kids, as well as some school supplies, books, and some diapers for the babies. He was also there to observe his surroundings to get an inspiration for his paintings.

He went inside the clothing store to look for something that he can buy. He was busy looking at the dinosaur-printed scarf when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He was surprised so he automatically threw a punch to that person.

“Woah!” that person said and blocked his punch.

“Jongin?” Sehun felt his blood rushed to his face when he realized that his face is just a few inches away from Jongin’s.

“Even in this store you’re still looking for a fight?”

Sehun felt like he’s going deaf with the loud beating of his heart so he took a step away from Jongin. Damn! Why did he have to be this close? And why did he have to be so handsome? His heart can’t calm down. Why is it so unfair!? Sehun tried to calm his heart down. So far, so good. He can finally face Jongin properly. But when he looked at his face again, his heart started to beat erratically again. _Crap! Shut up, heart!_

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I went here to buy Yeri her beauty products.” Jongin showed him a list. “I just finished buying them all so I decided to walk around for a bit.”

Sehun immediately paid for the items in his basket and left the store. He didn’t even wait for Jongin. But Jongin went after him.

“Are you following me?”

“I was just heading towards the same direction as you are.”

“Really?” Sehun continues to observe the street. And because he knows Jongin is just hanging around, he looked at the other man. Jongin is also looking at every merchandise that they passed through. In an hour of just walking around Myeongdong, Jongin didn’t left him. He wasn’t going near him either. It seems like Jongin is just letting him do everything that he wants to do and he’s just there to look out for him if anything happens. Sehun smirked. His bodyguard is really handsome.

This was the first time that someone accompanies him when he is observing a place. Come to think of it, he had been going through a lot of first time experiences ever since Jongin came into his life. And they had been quite an interesting first times for him.

“You need help?” Jongin asked, looking at the bags that he is holding. “You bought too much stuff.” Jongin took a few bags from him. “My service is not for free, you know?”

He bought an assortment of clothes, books, crayons, toys, diapers, and even Christmas decorations.

“I thought you’re offering it for free.”

“There’s nothing free in this world.” Jongin adjusted his hold on the bags. “Okay, I’ll just take a few thousand from the half a million dollars that I gave you as a commission. How does that sound? You’re going to buy something else?”

“Are you complaining? Just put it down if you don’t want to carry it.”

“It’s already in my hands, why would I put it down? Go, just walk ahead.”

“Don’t order me around.”

“I just want you to hurry up because these bags are pretty heavy.”

Sehun looked at Jongin’s bags. He took some of the heaviest bags from him so it’s not really his fault. He took the smallest bag from Jongin. “There. It’s not heavy now.”

“Good. Let’s eat. Treat me.”

“Wow, you’re demanding.”

Jongin walked away and he followed closely behind him.

Sehun can’t help but laugh at him. Most especially, he is laughing because despite everything that they have experienced on that shopping spree, it seems like it’s nothing for Jongin. Which was nice, to be honest.


	6. Chapter Six

“How’s Yeri? Is she eating again?” Sehun asked Jongin. They are seated across each other in a fast food restaurant in Myeongdong.

“She’s doing well after you visited her.” Jongin answered.

“That’s good.” The truth is, Sehun also talked to Yeri that she should not give his brother a reason to worry.

“She also said that she will start collecting your paintings again once she fully recovered.”

“That’s better.” Sehun said as he removed the onions from his burger.

“Don’t throw it away.” Jongin said as he placed the onions that Sehun removed on his own burger. “What will you do to these stuff that you bought?” Jongin pointed at the bags beside him.

“I will donate them to an orphanage.” Sehun simply said. “And besides, I also want to help the local business here in Seoul.”

“That’s nice. You’re really a soft person inside. Even if it doesn’t show in your face.” Jongin said and sipped his drink.

Sehun just stared at him. Did he just praise him?

“Do you have an orphanage in mind where you will donate these?” Jongin breaks the silence.

“No.” He already visited an orphanage in Seoul last month and he was a bit impulsive when he bought the clothes even if he hasn’t scouted for an orphanage yet.

“I know an orphanage 40 minutes away from here.”

“You’ll accompany me there?”

“For the right price.”

“Is everything to you about money?”

“Of course, I’m a businessman, Sehun.”

The way Jongin spoken his name seemed to soothe his heart. “Okay, when are we bringing these there?”

“Later. For now, let’s just sort them properly so that we can easily give them out later. “

Sehun lets Jongin do what he suggested. Jongin started to fold the clothes one by one as well as sort the school supplies and the diapers for the babies. Sehun on the other hand, took the receipt of their ordered food, folded it and used it to remove the paint stuck under his nails.

“Jongin?”

“Yeah?”

Can I know the reason why you seem to hate my paintings? I won’t get mad or offended, I swear?”

Jongin didn’t say anything for a while. It seems like he’s thinking whether to answer his question or not. “I’m not mad at you or your paintings. I just envy you.”

“Envy?”

 “You could say that.” Jongin is now starting to sort the toys. “I used to love everything about the arts. After all, I was one of you once.”

“You’re an artist too?”

“Not just any artist. I was a painter.”

“Really?” According to Yeri’s stories, her brother is too much of a workaholic. Jongin at times, almost doesn’t sleep in their home because he is too dedicated on his work. It was really surprising to know that Jongin was once a part of the artists’ world.

“When I was a child I used to love painting and drawing. I’m ready to go to a famous art school in London when our parents had an accident. Ah, I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you that they died. I just don’t want to talk about them.”

“Because they are the reason why your dream of becoming a painter didn’t happen?”

Jongin didn’t say anything.

“You say those things about my painting because that’s your way to forget about your dreams. You’re fighting back the urge to go back to what you really want to do.”

“I can’t go back. This is my life now.”

“Jongin, if you were an artist once, you know the saying ‘Once an artist, always an artist.’ You cannot forget that. Being an artist is in your heart and blood that’s why you’re always criticizing my work.”

Jongin shook his head. “I turned away from my old life. For now, I just want to be a good businessman. I slowly learned to love my new profession. At first, I rebelled to my parents. I blamed them for leaving us too early that’s why I have to fulfill all the responsibility that they left me, in taking care of Yeri and our company.”

“You’re still blaming them until now, am I right?”

“Nope. I accepted that this is my fate now. I’m just frustrated because I can’t have the time to relax and enjoy my favorite hobby. Corporate world sucks sometimes, you know?”

“Why don’t you take a vacation then? Even God took a rest when He created the world, you know?”

“I don’t know.” Jongin shrugged. “Maybe, it’s my fault. I just couldn’t leave Kim Incorporations. I chained myself to our business without me noticing it.”

Sehun took the things that Jongin organized. “You’re just paranoid.” Sehun said. “Your company won’t go bankrupt if you just take a few days off to rest. You’re here with me, organizing the stuff that I bought instead of being in your office. Did you see someone’s company go bankrupt because its owner is in a fast food chain instead of being in his office? No, right?”

Jongin didn’t say anything. But it looks like he is deeply thinking what he has just said. Sehun picked up a small sock and threw it at Jongin’s direction. Jongin threw it back to him. He just laughed. Jongin’s mood became better. It seems like something heavy was taken off of his chest. Sehun is happy because he somehow helped Jongin make his mood better.

“Wait, here.” Sehun took a bag from Jongin and placed the sock that he threw a moment ago. “I’ll help you.”

“No, I’ll do it. I might disturb you from… picking dirt under your nails.”

Jongin just laughed when Sehun playfully pinched him.

 

* * *

 

The director of the orphanage that they went into thanked them profusely for giving them the things that he bought. Jongin is talking to the old woman at the moment. They were talking about some charity project that they plan to do. Sehun on the other hand is peering on the window of the classroom where he is standing at. There is an ongoing class and the children are doing an art activity. He left Jongin and entered the room.

He approached a little girl whom he thinks is just five years old. She is sobbing while holding a box of crayons on her other hand. “Hello. Why are you crying?” Sehun asked.

“They are so mean. They don’t want me to join them.” The little girl pointed at the group of older kids.

Sehun looked at the girl. “Shh, don’t cry. They’re ugly.” He whispered which made the little girl giggle. “Let’s just play together.” He sat on the floor and looked at the girl’s coloring book which is covered in many colors. The dog is colored blue, the sun is pink and the picture of a lady is colored green on the left side and orange on the right side. “This is… unique.”

“What is your name?” The child asked him. “My name is Minchae.”

“Minchae? I am Sehun oppa. “Okay, let’s start coloring. What color do you want for this mountain?”

“Yellow!”

“Okay, let’s pretend it’s cheese-flavored.” Sehun enjoyed making a mess on the girl’s coloring book. He remembered when he was a child. He experimented on using different colors on his coloring books that’s why when he’s a bit older, he found the talent on mixing and matching different colors which is what made him a famous painter now. “There, Minchae. Just continue doing that and I’m sure you will have an exceptional painting skills. Like me.”

They were coloring for a while when he looked up and he saw Jongin looking at him. He was leaning on the classroom door and arms crossed in front of his chest. Jongin just signaled him to just go back on what he is doing. But how can he concentrate when he knows that Jongin is watching his every move? The good thing is Minchae’s teacher told them that the time is up for the activity. Sehun exited the classroom.

“It seems like you found an apprentice here.”  Jongin commented. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes. It was fun to talk to someone with an artist’s mind like me.” Sehun laughed. “You should’ve joined us so that you were able to experience doing art again, even if you just used crayons.”

“Maybe next time.” Jongin removed something from his hair.

In turn, Sehun fixed Jongin’s ruffled collar. Here they go again with their ‘moment’. It is always happening when silence envelops them. But Sehun is not complaining. He liked the feeling even without them talking. Even if they’re not talking, they can still understand each other. He just hoped Jongin felt the same way. Because God knew that he really feels something for Jongin. Something deep and strong that he was really afraid to face.

Sehun felt someone tugging on his jacket. It was Minchae. She is giving him a paper. When Sehun got it, she ran away and returned to the classroom. When he looked at the paper, it is full of swirls and lines of different colors. But the colors were light ones.

“What does it say?” Jongin asked.

“She says ‘thanks’ and she was happy to meet me.”

“Really?”

Sehun waved at Minchae instead of answering Jongin. Then they went back to Jongin’s car. “Oh no, it’s getting dark.”

“It’s okay. I’ll just subtract the pay from my time that you consumed from your commission.”

“Really… you won’t even give me your time for free?”

Jongin just laughed. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They both went inside the car. Jongin started the car and started to head back in Yeouido.

Once again, they were enveloped in silence. Sehun looked for something to do. He took Minchae’s paper from the pocket of his jacket and looked at it.

“You like kids?” Jongin asked.

He nodded. “The crazier and messy, the better. I like to see their colorful personalities.”

“Do you see everything as colors?”

“Well, yeah? Each of person’s emotions is represented by color. Gray if sad. Yellow for happiness. Black for evil. White for goodness. Red for love.”

“I see. What color do you see in my personality?”

“Black.” Sehun smirked when Jongin glanced at him. “I’m just joking. Uh, let’s see… blue orange.”

“Is there a color like that?”

“Yes. You.”

“What does it mean?”

“I don’t know.” He said and shrugged.

“Sehun…”

Sehun laughed. “I feel like I’m a fortune teller. He waved his hand and wriggled his fingers. “Blue orange. The color is complicated that’s why the personality is also complicated. Blue is the first color because it is the dominant one. Your personality is strong but there’s something gloomy sometimes. But the truth is, you’re a great guy. That’s what orange means in you. What’s your zodiac sign?”

“Rooster.” Jongin answered.

“Ah… rooster.” Sehun massaged his temple. “For the saddened rooster. You will see one of your exes. You will notice something has changed in them. They have grown another nose.” Sehun can clearly see that Jongin is suppressing his laugh. “Jongin, just let it out. Something else might come out if you suppress your laugh.”

“You really want to invent things.”

“That’s what you call ‘originality’.”

“No wonder my sister and my client like your works. Colorful, messy, but fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yes. I’m happy when I’m with you.” Jongin massaged his shoulders with one hand. “But my body hurts because of carrying the things that you bought. It was too many.”

“Sorry. You want a massage?”

“You know how to do it?”

“No.”

“Why are you offering it in the first place?”

“Why not? Did I say that I will do it?”

“Okay.”

Silence filled the car but it was not awkward. He doesn’t know why. All that he knows is that both of them are contended even without talking. Maybe because they are contended with just sitting beside each other.

_This is really something._


	7. Chapter Seven

“Really? You’re with my brother the whole day yesterday, Sehun oppa?” Yeri asked him.

He nodded.

Yeri stomped her foot and screamed because of happiness. The two of them are in the terrace of Yeri’s room. Sehun decided to visit the young lady and of course, her brother. But the thing is, Jongin is not in their home. As usual, he’s at work according to Yeri.

“That’s why my brother is happier these past few days. Something finally happened between you two.”

“Nothing’s happening between us, just teasing and bickering with each other.”

“Then make a move! I’m sure oppa will like it.”

“I don’t know if you’re Jongin’s sister or a matchmaker.”

“Both, Sehun oppa. Did you and my brother kissed already?”

“Not yet.” Sehun said and smirked.

“Sehun oppa…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you like my brother?”

“Yes.” He was at ease when he said it to Yeri. Maybe because he isn’t denying anything. “Yeah, I like him.”

“Like as in like or like as in ‘I-like-you-will-you-marry-me’?”

Sehun leaned towards Yeri and whispered. “I-like-you-will-you-marry-me.” He said. It’s useless to hide anything. He liked Jongin a lot.

“Seriously?”

Sehun nodded.

Yeri almost jumped from happiness. “Are you in love with him, Sehun oppa?”

“Lady, no one loves as fast as that. Love takes time.”

“Really? But why did love at first sight exist in the first place?”

“I don’t know. But for me, that’s not true. It’s just a spur of the moment emotion. Sometimes people think that they are in love the moment they see that person. But the truth is, is just fascination.”

Yeri stared at him.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Sehun asked.

“You haven’t fallen in love yet, have you?”

“Of course, I have.”

“When?”

“Before.”

“Oppa, your answer is so short. I won’t tell you Jongin oppa’s secrets anymore.” Yeri pouted.

“Even if you don’t tell me, I have my ways to find them out.”

“That’s so unfair!” Yeri frowned. “But, kidding aside. Do you think it’s possible for you to fall in love with my brother?”

 _Yes_ , Sehun;s heart immediately replied. Jongin is a nice guy. The more that he gets to know him, the deeper his feelings to him get. Sometimes, he spaces out thinking about Jongin. He also stops in the middle of doing his painting just to think of Jongin. That’s why his rejected works are piling up on his studio. He gets annoyed sometimes. But who will he blame? Jongin who doesn’t have an idea that he has that effect on him?

Sehun touched his cheeks. “Oh my God, Yeri. I think I’m in love with your brother.”

“What? But you just know each other for just two weeks. How about your belief that no one falls in love for a short time?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh gosh. You’re really in love. Because you don’t even know what you’re saying.”

“Oh, no!”

“Oh, yes!”

Sehun is doomed. Why did he went to Yeri’s house in the first place? That resulted in clearing up his confusion about his feelings. It’s better if he’s confused. At least he can come up with several excuses with his feelings. He sighed. “Why did I talk to you, Yeri? I’m just in my house. Now, I’m going crazy.”

“Don’t worry, Sehun oppa. I will help you. What’s the problem? Okay, I will talk to my friend’s brother who is a doctor. I will tell him to diagnose me again. I’ll pretend to have another disease. Because my earlier alibi of having a hunger strike won’t work this time.”

 While Yeri was thinking of a new plan, he took an apple from her nightstand and took a bite of it. He even choked on it when a bottled water appeared in front of him. When he looked at the person who handed the water, he almost stood up from his seat.

“Jongin!” When did he enter the room? Did he hear the conversation between Yeri and him? If you think of it, he practically confessed his love for Jongin earlier.

Jongin took the apple from him and cut it into pieces. Then he gave it back to him. “I told to eat slowly. Still, you’re not cutting your apple the right way. You almost had an accident before because of an apple but you’re doing it again.”

“I-I forgot.”

“Then next time, don’t forget. What if something happened to you and I’m not there to save you?”

“I can save myself.”

“No, you couldn’t. The last time you did that… well, I don’t know when the last time you did that.”

“Jongin, I’m not your sibling. So stop fussing over me.”

 Jongin seemed to froze for a moment. Then he left. Just like that.

Sehun looked at Yeri who is also puzzled like him. “Did I say something wrong, Yeri?”

“I don’t know, Sehun oppa. You want me to ask him?”

“No. Just let him be. If I talked to him he might know my feelings for him.”

“What’s wrong with that? It might be good that he knows your feelings for him. Then, it’s up to him what his plan of action will be.”

“What if his actions are not to my liking?”

“Oppa, didn’t you say that you cannot teach your heart? If it won’t work out between the two of you, then so be it. We cannot do anything then.”

So does it mean that he will go home in tears? No, that’s not fair. But if everything that Yeri have said is true, what if her brother doesn’t feel the same way? He cannot tell Jongin to love him back.

“This is bad.” Sehun suddenly felt a headache coming. Good thing this happens as early as now. Because if this happens later, for sure he cannot take back his feelings for him. But now he can take back all of his feelings for Jongin. He might have loved him but Jongin didn’t own his mind. He can always tell his heart to stop loving Jongin.

Sehun frowned at Yeri. “Why did you tell me that your brother might have feelings for me? That I’m the only one whom he brought here and everything?”

“That’s true! And since he met you, I can always talk to him easily.” Yeri looked at the direction where her brother went. “I just don’t know what happened to him just now.”

“Hey, you might have imagined everything that you have said to me before.” His realizations for today feels heavy and painful. But if he doesn’t want to get hurt again, he shouldn’t love someone. Unless he is sure that his feelings are returned. “Okay, Yeri. I’ll go now. It might take a while before I come here again.”

“Why?”

“I need to sort some things out. I need to stay away from your brother for a while.”

* * *

 

Sehun saw Jongin on the wine bar when he went down from Yeri’s room. He can feel his heart squeezing painfully to the knowledge of Jongin might not love him back the way he loves him. He loved someone before and got hurt because that person wasn’t able to return his feelings. That’s the reason why he distanced himself from everyone that took interest in him.

His friends say that he treats his suitors bad. He just didn’t want to get hurt again. What is so bad about that? He’s just protecting his heart.

He should leave this house in an instant. But it seems like his feet has its own mind. He just stayed on where he is standing and just looked at Jongin. Was this his goodbye? Probably. So, for the last time, he would watch Jongin silently until it was time to say farewell. Jongin might have felt that someone was looking at him so he looked at Sehun.

“Sehun?”

“Jongin…”

“Wanna join me for a minute? While waiting for the taxi that I called for you.”

“I don’t drink.”

“It’s okay. I can just drink for the two of us.”

His heart says yes so he went near Jongin. He almost reached out to him to touch his handsome face, just for the last time. But then he restrained himself. If he wanted to get over Jongin, he had to start now. He sat beside him. “It’s too early to get drunk.”

“it’s already five in the afternoon, it’s okay.” Jongin filled his glass with more alcohol. “This is also to make me sleep. I haven’t slept properly since Yeri became sick. And then I have to juggle with watching over our company.”

“I already told you, take a rest even just for a day. You are the boss so you can do that.”

“I’m trying. But the thing is, I cannot relax. I have so many things to think about.” Jongin gulped the remaining drink on his glass. “How can you relax when your mind is busy thinking of something? Or someone?”

Sehun picked a leaf from the potted plant beside him, folded it, and then used it to pick dirt under his fingernails. “If you don’t take a vacation, you might get sick. Who will take care of Yeri and your company?”

“Sehun…” The leaf is suddenly gone from his hand. Jongin already took it and threw it away. Then he pulled him and they went to the living room. Jongin made him sit on the couch. “Stay here.” Jongin went somewhere and when he came back, he is carrying a pink box. It must be Yeri’s. He opened it. Jongin seemed hesitant to touch the nail care tools. “Where’s the nail cutter?” Jongin asked.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m really annoyed with how you pick your nails with anything that you see.” Jongin pulled his one hand and took the nail cutter inside the pink box. “Don’t move or I might hurt you.”

“Give me that. I’ll do it.” Sehun said.

“I insist. Just sit down and stay still.”

Sehun looked at Jongin. “What?”

“I said stay still.” Jongin glared at the nail cutter. “What the heck is this?” Jongin tried to cut his nails again.

Sehun didn’t move because Jongin might damage his nails. While the other guy is busy cutting his nails, he had a chance to stare at Jongin’s face. And his heart just wouldn’t stop beating for Jongin. He just loved this slightly arrogant, slightly selfish, overly handsome, and totally great guy.

“I heard you at the terrace earlier.” Jongin said later.

Sehun felt his heart dropped. _Oh, no!_ Did he hear everything? If it weren’t for the fact that Jongin might cut his fingers, he would’ve run away.

“You’re saying goodbye to Yeri.” Jongin said without looking away from his nails. “Where are you going?”

“N-nowhere.” _I’ll just hide from you until I convinced myself that I shouldn’t go near you._ I’ll just be busy with my paintings so I cannot visit you as often as before.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.” It seems like Jongin’s voice became lively.

“That’s nice. I thought you are going to leave the country.”

“Where will I go if ever? I don’t know any job besides painting.”

“Hmm…”

Sehun felt something painful. “Ouch! My nailbed is bleeding.” He saw how Jongin paled. “Hey, Jongin! I was just kidding.”

Jongin pulled his hand and looked at his hurt finger. When he saw that there’s a small bleeding part on the side of his nail, Jongin gently caressed it. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun’s heart melted. _What are you doing, Jongin? Stop seducing my heart even further! Yes, ypu have my heart already so there’s no need to do that!_ “Don’t worry about it too much. It’s just a scratch.” Sehun thinks that Jongin will react but he didn’t. He continued to stroke his hand. Jongin is also soothing his heart. “Jongin…”

“You said that you can see colors on people’s personalities, right?” Jongin asked him.

“Yes.”

“What do you think is your color, Sehun?” The way Jongin said his name really does wonders on his heart.

“Gray.”

“So, that’s for sadness, right? What’s making you sad, Sehun?”

Sehun sighed. “A lot of things. Global warming, for once. And my past.”

“Your past?” Jongin looked at him.

“Because of what I have experienced before, I wasn’t able to make way for a new possibility of… uh… you know what it is.”

“Possibility of another love coming your way? I know the feeling.”

“You too?”

“All of us have a ghost from their past. It’s just in different form. Still, it’s just a ghost. It can’t hurt you.” Jongin is finally done cutting his nails.

“Thank you, Jongin.”

“You’re welcome.” He stared at him.

Sehun touched his cheek and plated a kiss on the side of Jongin’s lips. Then he stood up and immediately went outside his house. Knowing for sure, he could get past his own ghost had he learned to forgive the one who had hurt him.

 

* * *

Hello guys! So I have a poll on which story should i work on next. It is between Chansoo and Baekxing. Here are the plots to help you decide:

 

So for ChanSoo's story:

Kyungsoo didn’t notice that as the time went by, his admiration is getting deeper for the handsome owner of Viva Polo, Chanyeol. Then he finally realized that he totally fallen in love with him.

But there’s a problem. Their personalities are worlds apart. Chanyeol is a serious person, while he is a shallow person. Chanyeol is organized while he is not. Chanyeol likes no-nonsense movies while he is just contented with Rilakkuma.

But he loves Chanyeol. How can he make their seemingly far worlds near?

 

Imagine Chanyeol's character in EXO next door. I based his personality from that character and Kyungsoo got his personality from Incheon gal. And I apologize for the poor plot. I suck at writing plots lmfao.

 

And for BaekXing's story:

Baekhyun is a perfect boyfriend material. He was smart, handsome, successful, rich. That’s why he’s wondering why his other friends who has no interest in men suddenly became cupid’s latest victims. His one friend is getting married while the other one has a hot businessman for an admirer. But he, the great Byun Baekhyun doesn’t even have a boyfriend.

He started asking himself. Maybe he’s ugly? One person has the guts to answer it—Yixing, his nerd neighbor.

_“If you’re handsome, why would you need my opinion?”_

Damn this man! He shouldn’t even asked Yixing in the first place. Baekhyun doesn’t want to accept his answer so he threatened Yixing that he wouldn’t leave his house until he doesn’t fall for his charms. But why can’t he see Yixing as a nerd? And the worst thing is why is he the one falling for the charms of the sleepy-looking man? Oh no…

 

So yeah, sassy Baek and nerd Yixing. How does that sound? 

 

You can vote here: <https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/126683>

 


	8. Chapter Eight

“Hey! You’re getting lost in dreamland again.”

Sehun glanced at his friends who are playing videogames in his home. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are seated on the floor, holding controller while he is on the couch, lying on his back.

“You’ve changed these past few weeks, Hunnie.” Baekhyun said. “What’s happening with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo sassed, while trying to kill Baekhyun’s character.

“Yes, really.” Sehun said.

“You’re lying. You want me to whack your head with this?” Kyungsoo said while Baekhyun screamed. He successfully killed the older’s character.

“Hey, give me that! That’s expensive.” Sehun grabbed the controller from the still screaming Baekhyun who almost threw the controller. “I miss him.”

“Who?”

“Jongin.”

“What’s new?” Kyungsoo commented. “You always miss him. You always talk about him. We are sick and tired of always hearing about him but since it’s been a while since we’ve seen you this happy, we just let you.”

“I’m not just having problems with Jongin.”

“You’re in love with him.” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo said at the same time.

“How did you know?”

His two hyungs simultaneously answered.

“Hunnie, if you didn’t notice, you look like someone who is in love.” Baekhyun said.

“You’re always telling us stories about him.” Kyungsoo commented.

“You couldn’t paint unless you see that ‘Jongin’ painting on your kitchen. Plus, you cook—which you don’t normally do.”

“Your face lights up whenever you hear his name.”

“And!” The two answered together again. “He’s the only one whom you didn’t make your slave.”

“I did.”

“When?”

“When we went to Myeondong.”

“He volunteered, Sehun. He didn’t do it because he wants your approval.”

“Fine! Fine!” Sehun screamed. “I love him! I’m in love with him!” He rolled and buried his face on the couch. “But he didn’t feel the same.”

“So?” Baekhyun sassed again. “What if he doesn’t love you?”

“Of course it’s a big deal.” Kyungsoo said. “How can they be happy if only one person is being in love?”

Sehun became quiet. His Kyungsoo hyung is right. How can he get his happy love story if he’s the only one who is in love?

“Is this why you are camping here in your home? Because you are avoiding Jongin?” Baekhyun queried.

“I just don’t want to get hurt again. And Jongin can definitely hurt me, consciously or unconsciously.  Because he’s the one that I loved. When I fell for him, I gave him full access to my heart.”

“That really happens when you’re in love. You’re bound to sacrifice everything.”

“Wait.” Baekhyun piped. “Did you tell Jongin already?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“What if he turned it down?”

“And so? What is the use of your two hands? Your fists and your mouth? Give him a punch, bite him. There are a lot of things you can do to hurt people. That’s why the word ‘revenge’ is invented.”

“I don’t want to physically hurt him.”

“In what way then? Emotionally?”

“Wait, Baekhyun. You’re making everything a mess. Let’s just let Sehun absorb everything that we have said. Let him have his plan of action.” Kyungsoo turned to him. “Hey, Sehunnie. What will you do? You can’t just stay and hide here forever.”

“I agree.” Baekhyun said. “Face him. Confront him so that you will have your answer.” Baekhyun was interrupted when the doorbell rang. “What a nuisance!” He stood up and went to the door to open it, but after a few seconds, he came rushing back. “H-he…” His visitor showed up. “Him.”

“Sehun.”

“Jongin?”

“Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo said. “Oh, um Sehun. We’ll go.” Then he dragged Baekhyun out of his house.

When the two of them are left, he doesn’t know what to say. Because they were just talking about him and here he was. “W-what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Yeri wants to give you something.” Jongin handed him a food container. “She says she misses you.”

 _I’m the one who’s missing you!_   Sehun almost said aloud. He took the container from Jongin. “Please tell her that I appreciate this.”

“Yeah.” Jongin remained on his place for a few seconds, waiting for his next move. When he didn’t say anything, Jongin assumed that he won’t say anything so he started walking towards the front door.

“Jongin, wait.” He called.

Jongin looked at him.

Sehun’s heart hammered on his chest. “M-maybe… maybe you want to have coffee first?”

“I already had one earlier. Thanks though.”

“Okay.” _Dammit!_ “Drive safely.”

“I will, thanks.”

Sehun walked Jongin outside. He wants to stop him, hug him and tell him that he loves him so much and he doesn’t want to go away from him. But there’s something that is stopping him. He saw his friends hiding behind the fence and secretly cheering him on. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are motioning him to kiss Jongin, push him, or pin him down on the ground and kiss him senseless. Sehun just ignored them. He cannot do that. Jongin is a very respectable person.

“By the way, Sehu—”

Jongin’s chest slammed hard against his when he turned around to look at him. And he’s also not looking at where he is walking. Good thing Jongin was able to place his hand on his shoulders. But since they are almost at the same height and build, the impact was kind of strong and they fell on the ground. He fell down and landed on Jongin’s body. Sehun heard him wince softly. He immediately gets off on Jongin.

“Jongin!”

“I’m alright.” Jongin said in a whisper.

“Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun hyung!” Sehun called while helping Jongin sit on the couch. “Call a doctor! Call an ambulance! Who knows how to do a first aid?” Sehun asks rapidly.

“Sehun, calm down.” Jongin pulled him down to the couch, beside him. “Relax, I’m fine. I think I will just get a few scratch and bruise. But all in all, I’m really just fine.”

“What if you have internal bleeding? You might die because of that.” Sehun turned to his friends. “Call Doctor Kim, please.”

Baekhyun huffed. “Let’s go, Kyungsoo. His majesty won’t be at peace unless we do what he wants.”

“Okay, Sehun. You take care of Jongin first. We’ll just call Doctor Kim.” Kyungsoo said.

Sehun looked at Jongin when is friends left. “Can I see your back? It might have an injury or something.”

“Sehun what do you think of me? I won’t die of a simple fall.”

“Shut up, Jongin! Just show me your back.”

“All right.”

Heis right. Jongin fell on an uneven surface so a large part of his back is starting to get swollen. “Stay here. I will just get a cold compress.” He left to get it from the kitchen.

“You’re cute when you were in college.” Jongin is holding a picture frame and he placed it back.

“And what do you mean by that? That I am ugly now? Show me your back.” Jongin followed. Sehun carefully placed the cold compress on his back. “I’m sorry. You got injured because of me.”

“I’m at fault as well. I immediately turned back without warning.”

“Fine, let’s forgive each other.”

“Okay.”

“Lie down so that I can properly apply this on your back.”

Jongin obeyed. Sehun saw his other injury that he wasn’t able to see earlier. It’s better if a doctor will check it. It’s better to be sure.

“It’s been a while since I first came here, huh?”

“Keep quiet. Wait, are you still hurting somewhere else?”

“No. Even the part where you are applying your cold compress, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Shh! Just stay still.”

“Sehun?”

“Yes?” Sehun waited for Jongin to say something but he didn’t. “Jongin?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you not saying anything?”

“I was just thinking…”

“About what?” Jongin didn’t answer him again. “Jongin?” He was silent. Fear crept up on Sehun’s chest. He is about to scream when he hears Jongin’s snores. He just fell asleep. This guy immediately managed to fall asleep even if he’s just lying on his couch. Sehun looked at the handsome face of the man who’s constantly on his mind the moment he realized that he fell in love with him. He’s peaceful. But he can still see some traces of fatigue on his face. There was an early growth of beard and that faint bags under his eyes.

“Jongin.” Sehun said softly. “What have you been doing these past few days?” He sighed. What’s important is that Jongin is by his side again. The man who he keeps on denying his love for him yet destiny keeps on pushing him back to him. If that’s really his destiny then he will give it a chance. Even if it’s just for a short time. He touched Jongin’s hair and gently brushed his finger to his cheek. “Sleep tight, Jongin. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” It wasn’t just his promise to Jongin but for himself as well.

“Sehun…”

“Huh?” Jongin is still asleep. He was talking in his slumber. And Jongin is calling his name. It’s a good sign, right? That Jongin constantly thinks of him that even in his sleep, he’s calling his name. Sehun smiled widely. “Fine. I’ll just stay here beside you. I’ll join you because you’re also on my mind these past few weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize if I was gine for almost a month. So many things have happened. But the most important thing is that the EℓyXiOn in Manila happened! So it was on April 28th and boy, I had the best time of my life. The boys were really fun and they are so handsome in real life. Especially Minseok. The man is ethereal, I must say. And I almost drooled on Jongdae's guns. Jfc. When did he get so muscular like that! And of course, I was so happy because some SeKai happened at the concert, so my SeKai heart is satisfied. ❤❤❤ 
> 
> Anyway, regarding the poll that I have posted, majority of you chose ChanSoo so their story will be posted next after this one, followed by BaekXing. Thank you so much! We're down with the last two chapters so I hope you stay with me~ 
> 
> Lastly, please watch Busted on Netflix. You'll see new sides of our Sehunnie there. I got to watch it because of the free one month trial that Sehun suggested on their press con 


	9. Chapter Nine

Sehun woke up to whispers around him. When he opened his eyes, Jongin’s handsome face greeted him. He immediately woke up.

“You’re awake.” their resident doctor in their neighborhood, Junmyeon, greeted. “We can finally go home.”

Sehun looked at his two friends sitting on the other couch.

“Finally!” Baekhyun said while stretching his arms. “I thought we’ll stay here until tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep…” Sehun turned to Jongin. “Why are you awake? You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“I’m a light sleeper. I don’t know why.”

“That’s stress, my dear boy.” Junmyeon said. “Sehun, did you know this boyfriend of yours has been suffering from severe stress for the last couple of years? That’s why he immediately fell asleep here, after sustaining another injury. His body has been badly needing a lot, and I mean, a lot of rest. If this continues, I think a heart stroke is on the way.”

Sehun looked intently at Jongin. He cannot be mad at him. Or lecture him of what he’s doing with his body is bad because he knows what Jongin is going through. It was not just a stress of the body he had been suffering from. He’s experiencing too much mental and emotional stress.”

“Mr. Kim, almost the entire population is busy. But they can still find a way to rest. Give yourself a break. You’re not going to die if you do nothing in one day but rest.” Junmyeon tapped Jongin on his shoulder. “If your want to see your future children grow up,  I suggest you take actions now. This is for your own good.”

“Oh my gosh, Sehun!” Baekhyun blurted. “You’ll be a widow soon?”

“Don’t worry.” Kyungsoo said. “There are more handsome and rich men who can fall in love with Sehun if ever he becomes a widow. So, uh, we should go now. Sehun, take care of him. He’s handsome so it’s a waste if he leaves the Earth.”

Sehun walked his friends and the doctor out of his house.

“Sehun, do you like that guy?” Junmyeon asked.

“Wow, Junmyeon hyung, you’re a love counselor as well?” Baekhyun teased.

“It comes in handy. Well, Sehun?”

Sehun nodded gently.

“The, you should seduce him if you want to utilize him for a long time.”

“Hyung, you’re saying that as if Jongin is a tool or something.”

“Whatever he may be, if I were you, I won’t let him go. Now that he’s in your home. Catch him while you still can.”

Sehun wants to cringe to Junmyeon’s words. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shook their heads. “Junmyeon hyung, if you’re not a doctor, I must’ve smacked your head by now.”

“Well, it’s up to you, Sehun. Bye.”

“Sehun, for you.” Kyungsoo handed him a small packet. “It’s bubble gum flavored.”

“Condom?”

“Wow, give me that.” Baekhyun wasn’t able to grab the condom from him because he was able to snatch it away from Kyungsoo’s hand.

“You two, please leave. You’re disrupting the peace here.”

With that, the two finally left. Now, all he needs to face is Jongin. But for now, he will just bury the damn condom on the ground. He’s in the middle of digging when Jongin went outside.

“I have to go. I have caused you so much trouble.”

Sehun madly stepped on the ground where he buried the condom. “Eat something first before you leave.”

“No, thank you. I’ll just eat at home.”

“Dr. Kim specifically ordered to not neglect yourself. He entrusted you to my care so whether you like it or not, you will eat something before you leave.” Sehun glared at Jongin. If this guy cannot love him back, he should at least make sure that he will do everything to take care of Jongin. Even if it means that he’ll give the guy some sleeping pills so that his body can rest.

“Do you still have that dish that you gave me last time?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah, there are plenty of those in my kitchen.” Sehun smiled triumphantly.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t have any companion here in your house?” Jongin asked Sehun.

“No. It’s just me.” He answered. Sehun is standing in front of the gas stove while holding a cookbook on his one hand while deciphering the instructions on how to cook the dish that he wants to prepare. “My family are all in Canada. I’m the only one who’s left here in Korea.”

“Why are you not with them?”

“Because there’s no Myeongdong, Hongdae, and Apgujeong in Canada.” He answered while putting the ingredients inside the pan and stirring it. He continued reading the instructions on the cookbook. I have a cook who’s here at morning, noon, and evening to cook for me.”

“Why are you cooking then?”

“She’s sick. So I’m the one who’s cooking.” Sehun turned to Jongin. “Why? Is there a problem?”

“No.”

“Why are you holding a knife?”

“I’ll chop the vegetables.”

“Ah, no. You put it down. Just rest and that’s the only thing that you should do.”

Jongin placed the knife back. Sehun went back to his cooking. “Hmm. It smells so good”

“Sehun?”

“Why?” Sehun fanned the smoke of the dish that he’s cooking.

“What’s the name of that painting?”

“Oh, that one? ‘ _Jongin’._ ”

“You named it after me?”

“Huh?” Jongin is smiling at him differently. And Sehun knows why. _Jongin_ is the only painting hanging in and outside his house. “Yes, I really named that painting after you.”

“Is that the one where you smashed the flowers I gave you on our second meeting?”

“Ah… kind of… yes.”

“I never thought flowers could be used that way. It’s really nice.”

“Thanks. That’s what my friends also say. To think that they don’t know how to appreciate paintings.”

“ _Jongin_ is that special, huh?”

Sehun felt his cheeks go hot that’s why he turned his attention to cooking. Jongin might have already know what he feels for him because of his painting.

“Can I buy it?” Jongin asked. “Name your price.”

“One hundred million. Dollars.”

“That’s more expensive than Van Gogh’s painting.”

“Of course! It’s my painting. If you can’t afford it, just leave it there.”

Jongin went silent behind him. Then he heard him say, “call.”

“What?”

“I said ‘call’. I’ll buy it. Would that be in cash or in check?”

Goodness! Just what was his business. He must be a drug lord. “No.” Sehun declined.

“No?”

“No. I don’t wanna sell it.”

“Why?”

Sehun can’t answer. _Because that is special to me. That was the day you made your existence clear to me. When you touched my cheek to brush away that paint smudge that I had._

“Sehun?”

“It’s a secret.” Sehun reasoned. “You know, each painter has their own special painting that they can’t let go. Mine is _Jongin_.

“I can’t help but think it was always me you were referring to whenever you mentioned about that painting.”

“I can’t blame you.” Sehun said, still not looking at Jongin. “Because I was thinking of you when I made that painting. You have a claim on it. But of course, it was me who signed that painting so I still own it. And it’s my decision on what to do with it.”

“Okay.”

The cookbook was instantly gone in Sehun’s hand when he felt an arm circled his waist. He was pressed back against Jongin’s solid strength. Jongin had put his head on his shoulder, while his other hand got hold of his.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Jongin whispered. He was still holding his hand and together they stirred the ingredients in the pan.

Sehun felt hot not because of the fire produced by the stove but because of the heat that is produced by their bodies that are pressed together. Sehun never thought that cooking could be this… exotic. He counted for a few seconds to try to remember what to put next based on the book. But Jongin’s presence was making it difficult for him to concentrate. Especially when Jongin’s lips went from his ear to the side of his neck. Sehun’s mind was filled with lust. And he cannot do anything but to close his eyes and get carried away of the sensation of Jongin’s lips slowly kissing his neck.

Sehun dropped the ladle and faced Jongin so that he can kiss him freely. Sehun clung his arms around Jongin’s neck as the older wrapped him in his arms and pushed him up to the cold tile of the sink. Sehun opened his legs to accommodate Jongin as they continued to drown each other with hot kisses. He felt like burning up. Jongin seemed to have awakened something primitive inside him that had been yearning to come out as soon as the right person triggered it. And Jongin was the person for him, the man he never thought he could ever love this much to the point of surrendering his very soul to him.

Their movements become frantic as they sought to free each other of the clothes that had been hindering their total intimacy. But because of his wrong move, he slid down the counter and his head bumped into the solid tile.

“Ouch! Fuc—“

“Sehun!”

The intense magic was gone and what was left was the freaking pain on his head as Jongin pulled him up and guided him to the kitchen chair to inspect his swollen head. Jongin was gone for a while and when he came back, he has a cold compress in his hand that was used on his back earlier.

“Ouch…”

“Is it really painful?”

Sehun just nodded.

“Don’t worry, it will be over soon. And, Sehun?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, what was that!? /blushes furiously/ It's my first time to write an (almost) smut and I don't know anymore oh my gosh. Lmfao anyway, we're down to the last chapter and the story of our dear Kyungsoo and Chanyeol will be posted next. So please anticipate it. Thank you so much for all the support. And oh, make sure to follow our Nini on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/zkdlin/ and Baekhyun on Twitter: https://twitter.com/B_hundred_Hyun


	10. Chapter Ten

Sehun loudly gasped. It is not because of the bump on his head but because of so much happiness with what he just heard.

“Are you serious?” He asked Jongin.

“Yes.” Jongin answered. “I have never been this serious in my whole life.” Jongin kissed him a few more times. “I know this may sound crazy, but yes, I do love you. I’ve been in love with you since you smashed that flower onto that blank canvass and turned it into that amazing painting.”

“Really?” Sehun felt the bump on his head is slowly swelling. “But you don’t look like you’re in love with me. You looked like you’re ready to punch me.”

“Because you’re crazy! You’re the only person who was able to make me as angry as I can be, yet you’re also the one who can manage to make me laugh like crazy. I don’t know how to handle someone like you who is wreaking havoc in my system. Did you know that I just made up the story that Yeri wants to see you to stop her hunger strike?”

“Yes.”

“You knew about it?”

“Because I’m an accomplice of your sister. I know that she’s not having a hunger strike.”

“She didn’t?”

Sehun slowly nodded. “She said she did it so you won’t have other choice but to meet with me. Your sister has been matchmaking us for quite some time. She’s ready to pretend that she has cancer so that her plan of having us date and be official lovers will happen.”

“And you agreed?”

“Yes, because you’re handsome.” Sehun chuckled. “But kidding aside, I just wanted to help your sister out. She just wants you to have someone who will take care of you. She doesn’t want you to constantly change lovers because she said you might not take relationships seriously.”

“What?”

“Anyway, I helped her out. But it wasn’t in my intention to fall in love with you or to make you fall in love with me. I just wanted to get even with you. Because you are the only one who is stubborn enough to not do whatever I tell you.”

“And you are the only person whom I always followed like a puppy.”

“Really?”

“How do you think I ended up in Myeongdong?”

“You told me that you were buying Yeri’s beauty products.”

Jongin shook his head. “That kid won’t let me touch her beauty products, let alone buy them.”

Sehun was surprised with what he just heard. He didn’t expect that Jongin would pretend so that he can be close to him. That’s why when Jongin said that he will walk around, he still saw him wherever he looks. Because he is really following him.

“I feel so good when I’m with you.” Jongin continued. “I feel calm when I’m looking at you. My fatigue is gone when I see you that’s why I always find a chance to go to you. I don’t care if you see me as a pest. But the only thing I know is that my day is incomplete when I don’t see you. That day when you brought me food, it was one of the best days of my life. I said to myself, finally, I had cornered you. And by the way, the food that you gave me… is the best. I wasn’t able to sleep properly for a couple of nights because I was always thinking how you cooked it for me and personally went to my office to give it.”

“Well, aren’t you a sap?” This time, it was him who kissed Jongin’s lips. “I always give my admirers a hard time because I don’t want associate myself with men anymore. I had a boyfriend before, but he left me when I needed him the most. That’s why I don’t trust other people so easily. I gave them a hard time because I want to know how long can they last. Obviously, no one did so until now, I still don’t have a boyfriend. When I met you, I hated your guts. It’s because you insulted my paintings. But that was the reason why we became close, right? I told myself that if I had a chance to be close to you, I can have a revenge on you insulting my hard work. Well, it didn’t happen because every time I look at you, I always forget that I should seek revenge. I realized that I cannot hurt you. I had faced the ghost of my past and every time, you were there beside me, showing me there was nothing to be afraid of. You’re always by my side. You haven’t left even if I wasn’t the one whom you chose to love.”

Jongin swept some of his hair that is covering his eyes. He also gently caressed his face. “Nonsense. You’re the only person whom I will love, Sehun. Because my life started when I fell in love with you. You made me live again and showed me there are still a lot of things in this world that are worth my time. You even sparked my interest in art. It will never be my chosen career but it will always be a part of who I really am. Thank you for helping me find myself again, Sehun. And for giving me a reason to live again.”

Tears threatened to fall off Sehun’s eyes. “Damn you! Don’t make me cry!”

“I’m not making you cry.” Jongin hugged him tight. “Shh. Hush now, my Sehun. From this day, no one is allowed to make you cry.”

“You just did.”

“Okay, I won’t do it anymore.” Jongin brought his face near him. “What should I do to make you stop crying?”

Jongin wiped the tears at the side of his eyes. “Nothing. Just love me and then kiss me.”

“That’s it? `Easy.”

They kissed again and again. It seems like his happiness will never end. The man he loved had finally reached his home. His heart.

Their moment was cut off by the shrill noise of the smoke detector. That’s the time they just noticed a cloud of black smoke coming from the dish that they are cooking. They forgot to turn off the stove.

Jongin turned off the stove immediately. After a few seconds, some uniformed firemen from their neighborhood went inside his kitchen and pumped the fire extinguisher on the flaming pan. Moments later, the commotion finally stopped. Their happiness also stopped when several photojournalists—from his neighborhood, of course—took pictures of them. They were both half-naked, with their shirts opened.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” The president of their community asked. “I told you guys that doing hanky-panky is not advisable in the kitchen.”

 “Well, you can do it, you know.” Their photographer piped. “But make sure that you turn off all the lights and make sure you’re not cooking while doing it. It’s pretty hot, I know, but it’s really not that advisable.”

Sehun is so embarrassed because of what’s happening. He’s so sure that this incident will be published on their community newspaper.

“Sehun, you’re my wife’s favorite painter. Do you want to put this incident on our community newspaper?” their president, Leeteuk asked. “If you don’t want to, we’re not going to publish it. It’s okay.”

“But it’s a shame if this won’t be an article. I have another thing to add to my collection of the complicated things that are happening in this community.” Their resident photojournalist, Sunny, said.

“Sehun?” Leeteuk asked.

When he looked at Jongin, he laughed because of the white dust that is covering some parts of his body mainly due to the fire extinguisher. After a few seconds, he heard Jongin laugh as well.

“I think we have our article next week.” Sunny said.

“Sunny, can you please take a picture of us for the front page?” Sehun requested.

“Sure.”

Jongin kissed him again right before the camera.

 

* * *

Oh my gosh. This story is finally done!!! I want to thank everyone for commenting, subscribing and upvoting this rollercoaster of a story. ❤❤❤ I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I did. 

Please support my ~~chonsew~~ ChanSoo story [Exclusively Yours](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1351321)! (I will post it here on ao3 soon!)

Oh, and one last thing before I really end this story. Please don't put down other ships just to make your ship look superior, okay? Twitter stans might know what I mean ;)

Let me share my favorite Sekai gif, when Jongin proposed to Sehun! 

[ ](http://i557.photobucket.com/albums/ss13/sekaislover/20180323_2333101887492_2_zpslis7gkuw.gif)

Let me drown you with some Sekai love ❤❤❤


End file.
